


Toleration.

by FaeMytho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has Some Thoughts, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, Mostly He's Just Pissed At Angel, Relationship Study, like a dumbass, listen hes just babey, that tag is purely because alastor compares it to kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Angel had not come on to Alastor ever since the radio demon had taken particularly vicious pleasure in destroying Sir Pentious' blimp. However, the more Angel caught said overlord's eye, the more he found himself (against his will) intrigued.He should have known Angel would try again after that. But he did not actually expect himself to agree, nor for Angel to agree to his rather restrictive conditions. (Restrictive, perhaps, to Angel. Surprisingly lenient, in turn, for him.)How annoyingly infuriating. How stupidly unsound in every sense.And how delightfully, detestably intriguing.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	Toleration.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im very gay for them! enjoy

If only Angel knew how lucky he was, Alastor thought, his eyes closed and his usual grin wavering at the edges. If only he knew that he was the first one Alastor tolerated enough to let do this to him. But why him? Why him, of all people, demons, anyone, why oh _why did it have to be him?_

Angel's mouth pressed gently down his jaw, the touch fluttering light and slow. Alastor let out a soft breath, daring not to open his eyes. He knew if he gave Angel any sort of look, any sort of indication, the insufferable demon would open his mouth and make some half-baked self-amusing comment. The affectionate actions themselves he considered to be insipid, almost vile, and yet he knew not why he gave in to the spider's whims. Angel had wanted this, and he had agreed, with conditions, of course. Something in him had to be getting some sort of satisfaction. Right? He deigned not do anything that did not entertain himself, so why would this be any different?

It was just kissing. That was no big deal. It was all Alastor had agreed to, even if he wasn't quite sure why. Just a touch of lips to skin, even as Alastor continued to grin from where Angel had him pressed against one of the hotel walls. Lips to skin, he had done that before, but that had been in the context of eating, skin passing through his lips rather than against them. The pickling discomfort began to crawl beneath his ashen skin, and he raised a hand to indicate to Angel to stop, his mind whirling with almost unsavory thoughts.

"Aw, baby, I hadn't even done anything yet," Angel complained, but dutifully pulled his mouth away from Alastor's face. He stepped back as well, and Alastor took in a deep breath, opening his eyes. As the other demon proceeded to pout, his grin grew wider, the action in particular implicitly unamused.

"You have," he corrected, raising a hand to fix the placement of his monocle. As he shifted it, his voice shifted just slightly as well, finally coming to a stop as he lowered his hand. "You have kissed me, and I have tolerated it. As agreed."

That should be enough, he reasoned, straightening both his pinstriped coat and his posture. Enough for Angel to understand; but no, he realized a second too late. He'd forgotten he was talking to Angel Dust, who didn't know when to quit, who insisted, who persisted in bothering Alastor at what seemed to be every waking moment.

"No, no babe, that's not doing jack shit," Angel whined, his upper pair of arms crossed beneath his primped chest and his lower pair on his hips. Alastor's grin tightened, his patience pulled taut.

"Perhaps you should think for once in your measly little afterlife," he spoke with a cold smile, dusting off his arms with all the care in the world for his claws. He wouldn't want to catch a seam and rip his coat. It wouldn't be that hard of a fix, but it would be embarrassing, and knowing Angel, the pornstar would spread that little mishap faster than he'd ever spread his legs for someone. "And consider that, imaginably, what you believe to be doing something may be different than what I believe to be doing something. Do I really have to spell it out for you, Angel?"

For once, the prostitute looked speechless. Alastor simply stared, waiting for an answer. It was always the rare treat to fluster Angel into silence.

"Uh, you- wait…" Angel paused, trailing off. He looked perplexed, lost in thought. Alastor sighed, rolling his eyes. The usual, clear cut smile he normally wore was more of a grimace now.

"Try not to hurt yourself, dear," Alastor mocked, folding his arms behind his back. He hadn't expected Angel to understand much at all, but he had to say he was surprised at how much the spider demon really didn't get it. "I let you do this because I tolerate you."

Angel stared, blinking those... admittedly beautiful mismatched eyes at him. That speechless look was on his face again, surprise and shock in his eyes. (And why deny their beauty? To deny the truth of something to himself seemed like a waste of time and energy. There was nothing to be gained by doing it, and therefore, he would admit it to himself. The internal confession would never reach Angel's ears, however. Not if he could help it. Thank somebody that he could.)

"It's simple, really, but I should have expected that you would not understand." He turned away from Angel, with every intention of leaving him there and retreating to his room. He'd only gone a couple steps when Angel seemed to snap back to his senses.

"You like me."

Alastor grimaced, shuddering and going stiff. The accusation (for it was clearly an accusation) seemed to reverberate along the hall, mocking him, digging under his skin like needle thin pins prickling up his arms. The thought, ugly and raw and unpresentable, was now presented, by Angel. By Angel, who had dug up and bared it to him in less than four words. He wasn't ready to hear it; did he _need_ to be ready to hear it?

He liked to think he knew Angel's general mannerisms by now, since he had joined the hotel crew. Not to mention their little… arrangement going on for as long as it had. Put simply, he knew he could feasibly predict Angel's actions, and the more time he spent with the spider demon, it was only logical that these predictions would grow more accurate.

Life was a game of chess, and Alastor was the strategist, digging deep into every corner of the minds of those who interested him, only to place them on his side of the board, or dispose of them in turn. But Angel had shown he was grey, shown that he was not as clearly cut black and white as Alastor had thought.

Perhaps Angel was capable of some higher thoughts after all. More than just a pawn, perhaps even more than just a chess piece. The mere thought alone nearly made him laugh aloud. Definitely not more than just a chess piece. But if he were more than a pawn, did he really need to announce it so crudely?

"I do not," he spoke slowly, his microphone staff melting into existence with a flare of red magic and thumping gently onto the moth eaten carpeting. And he didn't, to reiterate his spoken words. "Just because I tolerate you, Angel, does not mean that I 'like you'."

"You're willin' t' keep me around, ain't'cha?" Angel purred, taking a step towards him. Alastor didn't move, allowing Angel to hover over his shoulder and leer up at him. Angel sounded positively delighted, as though someone had given him the sweetest saccharine, the sugary taste rolling off his tongue and into every word he spoke. Alastor abhorred it. "I'd say that constitutes as likin' me."

"Tolerance is not equivalent to admiration," Alastor nearly spat, his grin tightening alongside his fingers around the staff of his microphone. Angel was close to his face once again, but it was not in relation to their agreement. He felt as though he had the right to be infuriated, his lips curled up around his smile so much that it hardly looked like a smile any more than it did a snarl. "Do not confuse yourself, Angel Dust. I tolerate every single action, every single word from you. But I do not like you."

To his steadily growing fury, Angel didn't seem fazed. Rather, he hummed gently, straightening up and pulling his face away from Alastor's shoulder. With the soft thump of his heels against the carpeting, Angel walked away from him. There was a moment, in which Alastor's cheeks began to burn with the pain of smiling so widely, that Angel stopped.

"Whatever you say, Al. Let me know when you're done denyin' it."

He nearly dropped his grin, the familiar snarl building up in his throat, ready to break free and show Angel just how much he truly detested him. And yet, when he whirled around, the spider demon was gone, leaving him standing alone in the hallway and heaving for breath.

How, _how_ Angel was able to pull his strings like that, how he was able to make him almost lose control of his emotions and actions, it infuriated Alastor to no end. He did not like Angel.

He _loathed_ him. Oh, how he hated him, hated every look, every word, every carefully allowed touch. He hated how Angel was able to make him unravel with words alone, that building hunger and furious anger hot and heavy in his throat and in his chest; where their arrangement had done nothing to elicit such a reaction as Angel had perhaps expected it to.

He despised how much Angel intrigued him. He wanted to pick the other demon apart, pry at his mind and the clockwork within that made him tick. He wanted to see Angel at his lowest, pleading, begging him underfoot, trying with every breath to take back every slight he'd made against Alastor.

He was hungry, and he'd found his new prey.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know nobody reads these things but im gonna have a lil rambly since the fic is over
> 
> SO
> 
> i really enjoy radiodust,
> 
> i am, however, a multishipper, so i wont be JUST posting radiodust - hopefully i can figure out husks character enough to start writing stuff for him and explore all the ships with him, angel, and alastor (then i can move on to charlie and vaggie and niffty as well)
> 
> i absolutely enjoyed writing this it was such a pleasure to do! hopefully i can get more of it up, as well as some stuff for other ships!
> 
> (this is by far the best thing i believe ive ever written so i hope yall liked it too!)


End file.
